


Mama

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [55]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: For the first time, Gen, in which a child pleads for his mother, in which a child watches his world tilt and change and loses his breath, in which again caspian meets Old Narnia, in which again caspian realises what miraz has done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: mama / I don't think I'm breathing / anymore
Relationships: Caspian & Caspian's Mother (Narnia)
Series: Narnia Musings [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mama

mama,   
I don’t think I’m breathing  
anymore

mama,  
the woods are alive now  
(they’re made of sawdust and bones  
and silk – blood drowned)  
they’re made of all that drips  
from my uncle’s hands  
(sticky and heavy and dark and –

mama,   
the world has risen  
from the ground  
salt-still, and iron-heavy  
it has tilted, now  
and dragged nursery rhymes and lullabies  
into the light

mama,  
there are legends gathered around this fire  
there are myths – displaced and unknown

mama,  
with child bodies  
and warrior’s eyes  
with empty stomachs  
and emptier hands  
and I; I don’t think I’m breathing  
anymore

mama,  
what do I do?

  * _how do I bear it?  
how do I undo it?_



_my child.  
my darling.   
you can’t.   
(bear it or   
undo it or   
live with it)   
_

_you can only pick up this; your sword  
and kill the last of this line of blood   
from Miraz’ hands to a thousand lifetimes ago_

_when your myths  
were royalty still   
_

_and then; darling  
_

_be better.  
_


End file.
